


Breathe

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to cry the first time he speaks with Sara on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820338) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Initially written in August 2008 for the Hiatus Challenge #10: Snapshot Drabble at pbhiatus_fic.

He wants to cry the first time he speaks with Sara on the phone. At first because he’s frustrated and pissed off that the Company use those methods to get what they want – whatever it is that they want from him. And then because, over the phone, his Dad and Uncle Mike are talking to him, comforting him, assuring him that she _is_ alive. Her voice is low and a bit shaky, but still conveys the warmth and care that sustained him through their captivity.

He doesn’t cry, obviously. But he breathes in deeply for the first time in days.

* *


End file.
